1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating a near field communication system. The present invention in particular relates to a method to increase the probability of best fitting NFC device type selection during NFC initial start up phase in order to save power.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, near field communication becomes more and more important. Examples for near field communication systems or NFC systems are for instance based on the interaction between an intelligent device which in many cases is a so-called intelligent card reader, a card which is capable of carrying and transmitting information from a storage means to the intelligent device or card reader. The interaction between the card reader and the card is for example realized by radiation or radiation connection, for instance by using so-called contactless chip cards. An intelligent device is referred to be a device which has a certain degree of processing and/or calculation power in order to comply with higher services.
A basic aspect of a near field communication is the usage of electromagnetic waves in radio frequency range and that the transmission of the information content is realized over a short distance only, for instance in the range of several centimeters only.
This principle of short range information exchange by exchanging electromagnetic waves in the radio frequency range might be used in order to establish a communication between two intelligent devices for short range communication. However, no general concept is known how to establish the respective communication in an easy and reliable manner and further without the burden of user interaction. It is a particular problem that establishing a communication connection without user guidance might be difficult as participating near field communication devices are with reasonable probability in a same operational state, so that a communication can hardly be established.